A Written Oath
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: Emily Blackwood is just the average daughter of Hades, and attends Camp Half Blood like any other demigod. But when she gets assigned to train a new black haired, green eyed camper with her best friend, Annabeth Chase, things get complicated.


Emily's appearance: Wavy dark brown hair to the middle of her back, olive skin, hazel eyes, a few freckles here and there. Dark eyelashes, big eyes. Tall, slender.

Clang! Went a sword as Emily knocked it to the ground. She whirled, and smacked her opponent's neck with a dagger. Her opponent immediately turned into ice. She smiled in satisfaction, hardly tired.

Emily was special. She was a demigod, half Greek god, half human. She attended a Greek demigod camp, made especially for children of the gods.

Emily was a daughter of Hades. Hades is a god of the dead. Her dagger was a gift from Hades. It was made of frozen River Styx water. **(I know the properties of river Styx water. I'm bending around the stories. Deal with it.) **She could turn her enemy to ice, or suck their soul from their body. And, of course, she could stab them.

"Emily!" called Chiron, the camp director.

"Yes?" Emily replied innocently.

Chiron trotted into view. To most people, a centaur like Chiron would seem evil, but Emily knew better. Chiron trained heroes and was really nice and caring.

Chiron glanced at the frozen boy and sighed. "Unfreeze Jonas, Emily."

Emily held up her hand and focused on Jonas. Her eyes dilated until every bit of her eyes were black. "Unfreeze." She commanded, still holding up her hand. Jonas began to unfreeze, and Emily's eyes returned back to their dark green state.

"Now what is it you wanted Chiron?" Emily said, turning back to Chiron.

"Oh! Um.." Chiron was momentarily distracted by Emily's ability. "There is a new camper, I need you to show him around, train with him. His name is Percy." Chiron said.

"Oh…can I take Annabeth?" Emily asked. She didn't like to show around new people too much, and hoped that at least she could have her best friend with her. Chiron nodded, and galloped off.

Emily jogged off to the Athena cabin, where she knew she would find her friend.

Athena was the goddess of wisdom and battle. Her children, like Annabeth, were complete brainiacs, and amazing warriors. Her symbol is an owl, and most of her kids hate spiders.

Emily arrived at a plain gray brick cabin. She knocked on the door, just below the carved owl.

Malcolm, Annabeth's brown haired half-brother opened the door. "Hi Malcolm." Said Emily, smiling. "Is Annabeth here?"

Malcolm nodded, and let Emma inside. "She's in her room." He pointed upstairs. Emily nodded her thanks, and raced upstairs. She knocked loudly on the door labeled Annabeth, and it immediately flew open. Annabeth had stormy gray eyes, lined with thick eyelashes. Her hair was blonde, and usually tied back into a ponytail.

Annabeth's room was cluttered with old greek scrolls, bookshelves, papers, laptops, and war diagrams. Emily noticed her Yankees cap was hanging up on the closet door.

"Whatcha need Emily?" Annabeth asked, leaning back into her desk chair.

"There's a new kid I've been assigned to train." Emily said unhappily.

"Ugh…why can't they train themselves?" Annabeth yawned.

"I know it sucks, please come with me?" Emily pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." Annabeth shrugged, getting up.

"Yay! Thank you Annabeth!" Emily cheered.

"No problem." Responded Annabeth.

They walked, chatting happily about random things.

"So are you excited for Capture the Flag tonight?" asked Annabeth.

Capture the Flag was a normally simple game: There are two teams. Each team has two flag. Both have to guard their flag, and whoever captures the opposing team's flag first wins. But at Camp Half Blood, you fight for the flag with armor, swords, daggers, magic, traps, and even monsters who are sent in with you to distract you.

"Oh, yeah!" said Emily. "I wonder whose team I'll be on."

Annabeth widened her eyes. "My gods, who wouldn't want to be on your team! You're amazing at swordplay, you don't even need armor, and you don't even use a sword anymore! You use a dagger!" Annabeth praised.

"Aw, thanks." Emily smiled. "Don't tell, but I've learned to use my other abilities. I can talk and touch the dead, can travel between the underworld, bring the dead back to life for about an hour or so, and I can summon the dead for help. Look!" Emily bent down and pressed her palm to the ground.

"Serve me." She breathed.

Immediately, 15 skeletal warriors equipped with guns, swords, and arrows.

"Dismissed." Emma slashed her hand through the air, and the warriors dissipated.

"Pretty cool, huh?" she grinned at Annabeth, who was staring openmouthed at Emily.

"Whoa. I so want you on my team. No one will ever beat you and your…helpers." She said.

"Except Thalia." Emma muttered.

She and Annabeth sprinted to the Big House where all new campers were kept. When they arrived they found a boy sitting on a bench with a backpack.

"Percy?" Emily asked.

The boy looked up. "Yeah, that's me."

**Sorry that's so short! But, if it's any consolation, the next few chapters will come really quickly because….I've finished writing the entire story, in my notebook, so the story is basically finished! All I have to do is type it out onto here! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed…and yes, this is going to be a PercyxOC so if you hate that, you might as well just leave the story :(**


End file.
